1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a color reproduction analyzing apparatus, an image forming apparatus, a color reproduction analyzing method, and a non-transitory computer readable storage medium stored with a program for a color reproduction analyzing apparatus, and in particular, relates to a technology for accurately controlling color variations without patches.
2. Description of Related Art
There has been an image forming apparatus in which a reading unit including an inline sensor and the like is connected to a downstream side of an image forming unit for forming an image on paper, and the image formed on the paper is read. In addition, there has been an image forming system in which a reading apparatus (output object reading apparatus) is connected to a subsequent stage of an image forming apparatus for forming an image on paper and the image formed on the paper is read by the reading apparatus.
In such an image forming apparatus and an image forming system, a predetermined patch image is formed periodically on paper and the patch image on the paper is read so that it is possible to detect color variations of the image forming apparatus to make a correction (calibration).
However, since the patch image is formed on the paper, there have been problems of consumption of paper for forming the patch image and decrease in productivity in normal image forming due to output of the paper on which the patch image is formed.
In order to prevent such waste of paper and decrease in productivity, a method in which image data for image forming is compared with output object reading image data read from an image memory on a pixel-by-pixel basis in normal image forming has been proposed. According to this method, since the patch image is not formed on paper, reduction of waste of paper and prevention of decrease in productivity are expected.
As such a technique, various related proposals are made in Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2009-83427.